


Le dernier voyage du Héros

by keymera



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keymera/pseuds/keymera
Summary: Le Royaume d'Hyrule avait été sauvé. Mais à quel prix ? Le Héros du Temps, grièvement blessé, trouva la mort peu après sa victoire, laissant derrière lui des peuples profondément fragilisés par le Seigneur du Malin, et une Princesse endeuillée et inquiète. Ganon avait été vaincu, mais pas éliminé et la Triforce de la Force était toujours en sa possession. Devait-elle craindre son retour alors que le Héros n'était plus ?L'histoire que je vais vous conter se déroule environ deux siècles après les événements d'Ocarina of Time. Le successeur du Héros du Temps, se prénommant également Link, ayant grandi dans un pays étranger à Hyrule n'a aucune idée des aventures qui l'attendent. Pourtant, il se retrouvera confronté à son terrible destin, et l'avenir d'Hyrule et de leurs peuples reposera entièrement sur ses épaules dans ce qu'il semblerait être le dernier voyage du Héros.





	Le dernier voyage du Héros

**Author's Note:**

> Est-ce que ce résumé est beaucoup trop long ? Bien-sûr que oui. Mais cet écris est très long, je préfère vous prévenir.
> 
> Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfic. Il me semble que c'est né dans ma tête au moment de la sortie du trailer de BOTW ... Je n'ai suivi aucun jeu, mais clairement, c'est très inspiré de Ocarina Of Time et Twilight Princess qui ont bercé mon enfance et mon adolescence. Je me suis également beaucoup inspiré des séquences de BOTW que je découvrais au fur et à mesure ... En fait, je pense que j'ai un peu tout mélangé, et puis ça a donné ça. Tant mieux si ça vous plaît, et sinon bah ma foi ! Pas grave :B Oh et pardon d'avance, il se peut qu'il y ait quelques fautes par ci par là D8

_Link… Soit maudit ! Soit maudit toi et tes descendants ! Un jour, je t'anéantirai. Un jour tu tomberas, et Hyrule sera englouti par les ténèbres de ma haine ! Tu verras… Tu as peut-être gagné cette bataille mais… Le jour viendra où je gagnerai la guerre._

En un sursaut il se réveilla. Sa respiration était saccadée, la peur et l'angoisse lui serrant le cœur. Que s'était-il passé ? Tout allait si bien, et puis, tout d'un coup, tout s'était assombrit. Tant de sang avait coulé, tant de morts recouvraient le sol… Et puis cette voix. Cette voix si grave, si perçante. Jamais il n'avait ressenti son estomac se retourner ainsi. Il regarda autour de lui, encore haletant de son cauchemar. Tout était à sa place pourtant, rien n'avait bougé.

C'était _juste_ un _cauchemar_.

Il poussa un profond soupire, apaisant ainsi son corps. Il était sûr, maintenant, que _tout allait bien_. Sans plus attendre, il sauta de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand. Une brise fraîche vint lui pincer les joues. L'hiver venait, et il en était heureux.

« Hé Link ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais donc ?! Tu dors debout ou quoi ? »

Le concerné baissa la tête, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en trouvant Fadh, comme chaque matin, en bas de sa fenêtre. Il était un peu comme son grand frère par adoption, celui qui lui avait tout apprit.

« J'arrive, Fadh ! Excuse-moi ! »

Sans plus tarder, le jeune homme enfila ses habits et sauta d'étage en étage de sa petite cabane pour rejoindre Fadh. Une fois à sa hauteur, les deux garçons se serrèrent un court instant dans les bras avant que Fadh ne prenne les épaules du plus jeune dans ses larges mains.

« Alors, jeune Link paresseux. Tu pars à la chasse aujourd'hui ?

\- Eh bien oui, les réserves de nourritures sont presque vides et avec l'hiver qui arrive, les animaux ne vont pas tarder à partir de la Forêt.

\- Hm, je vois. Fais attention à toi, l'ancien dit que la Forêt a changé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais cette Forêt par cœur maintenant. Il n'y a aucun danger.

\- Si tu le dis. En tout cas, moi je sais que l'Ancien se trompe rarement.

\- Tch. Et moi je sais que tu es une poule mouillée, qui a même peur de ses chèvres. »

Fadh haussa un sourcil avant de pouffer de rire, et de pousser son cadet avec son poing. Quel imbécile il pouvait être celui-ci quand il s'y mettait, mais en tout cas il l'amusait beaucoup. Il l'avait toujours amusé, depuis l'instant où il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Fadh n'était qu'un petit garçon, qui devait n'avoir que dix ans, ou peut-être onze. Un jour son père était parti chasser avec l'ancien, et quand ils étaient revenus les bras chargés de gibier, il y avait également _un petit paquet blanc_ qui l'avait beaucoup intrigué. Malgré l'interdiction des deux chefs du village, l'enfant n'avait pas résisté à la curiosité de jeter un œil sur le paquet. Il avait défait la couverture, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit un tout petit _bébé_ , blanc comme la neige, endormit profondément. Fadh n'avait jamais su ce qui l'avait le plus intrigué chez ce nourrisson, le fait que ses oreilles soient anormalement _pointues_ , ou alors que son poing gauche était marqué d'une sorte de _triangle_ jaune étrange.

Depuis ce jour-là, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés.

« Alors les garçons, vous comptez continuer de jacter ou bien on peut commencer à travailler ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers Moï, le père de Fadh et chef du village. Cela ne sonnait pas comme un reproche, et les garçons se mirent à sourire bêtement. L'aîné ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa bergerie après avoir souhaité du courage à Link. Moï regarda son fils partir, avant de se tourner vers celui qu'il considérait comme son second. C'était lui qui l'avait élevé et vu grandir, et chaque jour qui passait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point ce petit bonhomme avait poussé. Il était devenu un beau jeune garçon de dix-sept ans, très fin et une musculature qui commençait à bien se développer. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond presque doré, et ses yeux étaient plus bleus que le ciel. Moï ne se faisait aucun souci pour plus tard, il trouverait sans doute une épouse très rapidement quand il serait en âge. Cependant il était sûr que ce n'était pas l'objet des pensées de Link, à la vue de sa mine fatiguée.

« Tu as mal dormi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le plus vieux

\- Non.

\- Link, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas me mentir… »

Link leva un court instant les yeux au ciel. Il n'était plus un enfant, et il n'avait certainement pas envie de raconter ses angoisses nocturnes. Cependant il était vrai qu'il était incapable de mentir, ou de tenir tête à Moï.

« C'était juste un cauchemar, rien de plus.

\- Quel était ce cauchemar ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens même plus… Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. »

Moï sut à ce moment qu'il allait devoir se contenter de cette réponse. Il ne pouvait pas poser trop de questions.

Comme pour mettre un terme à cette conversation gênante, Link attrapa ses affaires de chasse et commença à se diriger vers le centre du village. Mais il fut interrompu par Moï.

« Fais attention dans la Forêt. »

Link fronça les sourcils. L'inquiétude sur le visage de son père adoptif était terriblement visible, et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il partait chasser seul, et jamais Moï n'avait paru si pâle et effrayé. Pour ne pas rentrer dans d'interminables explications sur la sécurité le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se retourner et de partir.

Moï le suivit du regard avant de se dépêcher d'aller chez l'ancien. L'Ancien était considéré comme le second chef au village, et chacun le respectait. Il était le Savoir et la Sagesse.

« Est-il parti dans la Forêt ? Demanda l'Ancien.

\- Oui, je l'ai mis en garde, mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait pris au sérieux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Que t'a-t-il dit ?

\- Rien, tu le connais. Je sais juste qu'il a fait un cauchemar.

\- Le pouvoir des Déesses se réveillent face à la menace grandissante…

\- Et que peut-on faire pour le protéger ?

\- Pour l'instant rien d'autre que ce que nous faisons déjà, Moï. Le garder dans l'ignorance. »

Le chef du village poussa un profond soupire. Quelque chose allait se produire, il en était certain. Néanmoins il était incapable de dire quand, ni quoi.

-

L'arc à la main il parcourait la Forêt paisiblement. Cet endroit était certainement son préféré entre tous. Un calme apaisant régnait. Seul les fines brises de vent caressaient les feuilles d'arbres qui émettaient une douce mélodie propre à la Forêt. De temps en temps le cri d'un oiseau résonnait entre les géants verts et quelques curieux écureuils venaient observer ce drôle d'animal bipède habillé de beige. Link continuait d'avancer, attentif au moindre mouvement autour de lui.

C'est alors qu'un bruit intrus vint retentir dans les feuilles mortes. Des pas aussi lourd que silencieux, un souffle rauque et calme… Les longues oreilles du jeune chasseur lui permettaient une ouïe plus fine encore que celle d'un cheval, et il ne mit pas longtemps avant de reconnaître l'animal qui s'approchait de lui. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais que tu es là, Ares. »

Link se retourna et découvrit le grand loup devant lui. Il s'agenouilla pour l'accueillir, et l'animal vint jusqu'à lui réclamer une bonne caresse. Au fil des années, le loup géant était devenu son ami et partenaire de chasse. Il l'avait rencontré la première fois qu'il était parti chasser seul alors qu'il terrorisait les plus grands chasseurs du village. Link, lui, n'en avait jamais eu peur. Il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, et le lien qui les unissait était étonnant, mais fort. Sans un mot de plus, Link se redressa et continua son chemin en quête de gibier, Ares à ses côtés.

De longues heures s'étaient écoulées, et pas un seul animal n'avait fait son apparition. Ils semblaient tous être déjà partis, cependant ce n'était pas encore la saison. Le jeune homme commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, l'air se faisant plus lourd et pesant. D'un seul coup, Ares s'arrêta, fixant un point. Son poil s'était légèrement hérissé, et ses babines commençaient à se retrousser. Link se stoppa immédiatement, en fronçant les sourcils. Les buissons devant eux commençaient à se mouvoir, quelque chose était là. D'un mouvement lent et silencieux, l'arc de Link se tendit, prêt à l'emploi. C'est alors qu'un long bruit de cor retenti, les oiseaux s'envolèrent hurlant de panique, et toute une harde de cerfs sorti du buisson, affolés. Surpris, le jeune homme et le loup se réfugièrent dans un buisson sur la droite, évitant un écrasement certain. Jamais Link n'avait vu des cerfs s'enfuir de la sorte, à moins d'être poursuivit par quelque chose de bien plus effrayant qu'un homme. La harde partie, un calme plat vint de nouveau apaiser la Forêt. Plus rien d'inhabituel ne menaçait l'air. Encore surpris, le jeune homme sorti de sa cachette, se tournant vers l'endroit d'où venait les animaux. Cette fois-ci le loup grogna réellement, et alors que Link voulut s'y engager, Ares attrapa le bas de sa tunique entre ses dents. Link se tourna vers son ami.

« Tu as raison Ares, il va bientôt faire nuit. Rentrons. »

Link fit demi-tour, et Ares jeta un dernier coup d’œil. Il était évident que quelque chose l'inquiétait. Cette nuit, il ne resterait pas loin de la cabane de Link.

-

« Que dis-tu ? Aucun animal ? Demanda le chef, étonné.

\- Non, aucun. C'est comme s'ils étaient déjà parti, répondit le jeune homme. »

Link pensait qu'il était préférable que le petit incident avec la harde de cerf devait pour l'instant être tut, le village était déjà assez inquiet comme cela. Moï se tourna vers l'ancien qui était resté silencieux jusque-là. Celui-ci se redressa sur son bâton de bois, et regarda tous les villageois présents à ce rassemblement.

« Il est inutile de s'inquiéter pour l'instant. La Forêt est vaste, les animaux n'ont pas pu partir avant l'hiver. Peut-être se font ils simplement plus rares. Demain tous les chasseurs partiront. Il y aura de la viande pour l'hiver. »

Les villageois acquiescèrent, et ne tardèrent pas à s'en aller. Link attrapa une torche, près à retourner chez lui.

« Link, s'est-il passé quelque chose dans la Forêt ? »

Le jeune garçon se retourna vers l'Ancien. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, vraiment, mais il était obligé. Il serra les dents avant de secouer la tête.

« Non, absolument rien.

\- D'accord, tu peux y aller. Tâche de dormir.

\- Oui, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Link, dit MoÏ. »

Link adressa un sourire à Moï et à l'Ancien, puis s'en retourna en direction de sa maison. Il était épuisé, cependant une certaine pointe au cœur vint mettre ses sens en alerte. Il sentait l'angoisse monter en lui sans savoir pourquoi. Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de pousser un profond soupire. _Tout ira bien_ , se dit-il à lui-même. Après s'être rapidement décrassé et avoir avalé un petit casse-croûte, il partit se coucher.

Il tourna une fois.

Une seconde fois il se retourna.

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Après plusieurs heures, le sommeil ne lui venait toujours pas. Prit d'agacement, il se redressa dans son lit pour ouvrir sa fenêtre et prendre une profonde inspiration. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait eu si chaud tout d'un coup. Alors il décida de garder la fenêtre ouverte, espérant refroidir sa cabane et ainsi lui permettre de dormir un peu. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, et s'il ne dormait pas maintenant, il ne pourrait jamais être en forme pour la chasse. Cependant, une petite chatouille au niveau de l'oreille lui indiqua qu'il y avait du mouvement en bas de chez lui. De nouveau il se mit assis afin de mieux écouter, et il fut surpris d'entendre la voix de son père.

« Tout cela m'inquiète l'Ancien. Les animaux partent, le ciel s'assombrit et tu me dis que les Déesses se réveillent.

\- Je sais bien. La menace grandit, et je suis sûr que le Seigneur du Malin sait qu'il est revenu. Il doit sentir sa présence, je ne sais par quelle magie. Il commence à se mettre à sa recherche ailleurs qu'à Hyrule.

\- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps qu'il sache que c'est un Hylien ?

\- Non. C'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Il ne doit pas savoir. Hyrule a été rayé de la carte il y a maintenant deux cents ans… Trop de mal a été fait. »

Etait-ce réellement de Link dont les deux hommes parlaient à l'instant ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était, un Hylien ? Etait-il en danger au point que l'Ancien et Moï viennent veiller sur lui au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Toutes ses questions ne lui quittèrent pas l'esprit. Elles tournaient, retournaient, le frappaient à chaque fois qu'il essayait de penser à autre chose, le torturant et lui donnant un désagréable mal de crâne. Il ne put néanmoins pas lutter plus longtemps contre l'épuisement qui le prenait, et il finit par réussir à s'endormir, la tête encore pleine de question.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, le premier chapitre est clos. Merci pour l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. A PLUS.


End file.
